


Gefallen

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Episode: Ruhe sanft, Hurt No Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Missing Scene, Slash, Some Humor, or at least just a little
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: Er hatte ja damit gerechnet, dass der andere ihn nicht gerade mit offenen Armen auf seiner Matratze begrüßen würde, aber als er ihn so rigoros auf die, im Übrigen wirklich unbequeme, Couch verbannt hatte, da hatte Boerne doch schlucken müssen.Missing Scene zu "Ruhe sanft".





	Gefallen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



> Die Geschichte spielt während der Folge "Ruhe sanft", weshalb es mit Sicherheit von Vorteil ist, die Folge zu kennen. Wichtig zu wissen ist allerdings vor allem, dass Boerne für ein paar Tage bei Thiel wohnt und sich daraus diverse Konflikte ergeben. Es gibt einen Dialog zwischen den beiden, als sich Thiel sein komischerweise viel zu kleines T-Shirt von St. Pauli überzuziehen versucht, den ich besonders interessant finde:
> 
> _Thiel: "Was hamse denn mit meinem Hemd gemacht?"_  
>  _Boerne: "Gewaschen. Und das war dringend notwendig, wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf, wie auch beim Rest Ihrer Garderobe."_  
>  "Ruhe sanft" (01:00:14) 
> 
> Ich habe mich gefragt, was genau Boerne dazu bewegt hat, in Thiels Klamotten zu wühlen. Und zumindest das T-Shirt dann so heiß zu waschen, dass es einläuft (schließlich wäscht er nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Wäsche). Und deshalb ist diese Geschichte jetzt die lang ersehnte Antwort auf genau diese Frage. 
> 
> Ich danke dir, Tjej, für die Beta und alles, was darüber hinaus ging. Ohne dich wäre die Geschichte jetzt nicht online.
> 
> Viel Spaß!

* * *

 

„Was soll das heißen, _„verlesen“_? Die für Münster wohl bedeutendste Veranstaltung des gesamten Jahres steht in den Startlöchern und Sie wollen mir erzählen, dass Sie sich bei der Bestellung verlesen haben?!“

Boernes Worte hallten laut von den Wänden im Treppenhaus wider und die Schlüssel klimperten vorwurfsvoll bei den Bewegungen seiner Hand.

„Verzählen können Sie sich meinetwegen abends bei Ihren Schäfchen, aber doch nicht, wenn die Crème de la Crème der internationalen forensischen Medizin darauf wartet, bei der Tagung von mir als Gastgeber angemessen beköstigt zu werden! Ich habe nicht vor, mir meine guten Chancen als zukünftiger Präsident der International Association of Forensic Studies von einem, wie ich betonen möchte, absolut überteuerten Betrieb der Möchtegernfeinkost zunichte machen zu lassen, nur weil Sie offenbar im Matehunterricht lieber Melonen in Ihre Hefter gekritzelt haben, statt mit ihnen zu rechnen!“

Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass das Ausland für viele Menschen attraktivere Jobangebobte bereit hielt, aber war denn wirklich jedes kompetente Personal mittlerweile ausgewandert?

Energisch drehte er den Schlüssel im Schloss und wollte die Tür zu Thiels Wohnung öffnen, als er auf Widerstand stieß. Dieser vermaledeite Staubsauger! Mit der Schulter stemmte Boerne sich stärker gegen das Holz, während er den Rest seiner Ansprache zwischen den Zähnen hervor presste.

„Dreihundert Schnittchen waren vereinbart und wenn Sie mir übermorgen auch nur eine Brotscheibe weniger präsentieren, dann -“ Endlich gab die Tür nach und er stolperte über die Schwelle, konnte sich aber noch rechtzeitig am Türrahmen festhalten, bevor er das Gleichgewicht verlor. „Dann werde ich mich wohl bedauerlicherweise auch bei dem Geldbetrag auf der Rechnung verlesen. Guten Tag.“ Er legte auf.

Dieser Kongress raubte ihm den letzten Nerv. Kein Wunder, wenn er dazu gezwungen war, jede Person einzeln zu koordinieren. Dass es zusätzlich dazu jemand anscheinend als äußerst amüsant empfand, in Krematorien und rechtsmedizinische Institute einzubrechen, Leute niederzuschlagen und wahrscheinlich sogar zu ermorden, sorgte nicht unbedingt dafür, dass sich die Situation entspannte. Ganz zu schweigen von Frau Dr. Arnold, die seine Wohnung und damit auch sein Bett beanspruchte und so über kurz oder lang dazu führte, dass er sich auf Thiels Sofa den Rücken ruinierte. Wobei es, wenn er ehrlich war, weniger der Rücken war, den er dahingehend bedauerte …

Boerne seufzte schwer und legte die Schlüssel und sein Jackett auf Thiels Schreibtisch ab. Sein Blick wanderte über die von ihm ordentlich gefaltete und beiseite gelegte Bettwäsche neben dem Sofa und blieb schließlich an dem ungemachten Bett von Thiel hängen.

Er hatte ja damit gerechnet, dass der andere ihn nicht gerade mit offenen Armen auf seiner Matratze begrüßen würde, aber als er ihn so rigoros auf die, im Übrigen wirklich unbequeme, Couch verbannt hatte, da hatte Boerne doch schlucken müssen.

Dabei war es ja Thiels gutes Recht, ihn wieder rauszuschmeißen, ihn von der Bettkante und überhaupt von sich zu stoßen, immerhin war es _sein_ Bett, sein Leben, und, obwohl er nur zur Miete in diesem Haus wohnte, letztlich auch seine Wohnung.

Boerne wusste das ja. Wusste das alles.

Aber das Kartenhaus an Hoffnung, das er sich in den letzten Wochen und Monaten so mühsam aufgebaut hatte, war durch die Erschütterung trotzdem in sich zusammengefallen.

Karte um Karte hatte er Tag für Tag gesetzt, jede Berührung und jeden Blick eingefangen und vorsichtig platziert, jedes gesprochene Wort und jede geschwiegene Silbe. Und dann, als das Schicksal ihm die letzte Karte in die Hand gespielt und sich die Gelegenheit mit der einzigen Nacht ergeben hatte, die es vielleicht gebraucht hätte, um endlich an der Spitze anzukommen, um Karten aus Vermutungen gegen Steine aus Versprechen zu tauschen – da hatte Thiel einfach alles zum Einsturz gebracht. Eine Karte gelöst und einen Trümmerhaufen hinterlassen.

Deutlicher hätte er ihm wohl kaum mitteilen können, wie unerwünscht er war.

Und jetzt schlief er schon seit zwei Tagen auf diesem Foltergerät, das sich Sitzmöbel schimpfte und suchte nach einer harmlosen Rechtfertigung für etwas, für das es keine harmlose Rechtfertigung gab.

Und selbst das wusste er.

Resigniert lief Boerne an allem vorbei, das sich auf und neben der Einrichtung stapelte und ließ sich dann auf das Bett sinken. Stützte sich mit den Armen an der Kante ab. Betrachtete seine Finger, die ihre Umrisse in die Matratze drückten, in das Laken, das unter seinen Händen kleine Wellen schlug.

Fast konnte er spüren, wie alles unter ihm noch ein Stück nachgeben würde, wenn Thiel sich jetzt neben ihn setzen würde. Oder hinter ihn. Eine richtige Kuhle würde entstehen, dort, wo seine Beine das Bett berührten, und die Senkung Boerne unweigerlich dazu bringen, zurück zu kippen. Ein kleines Gefälle bloß und er würde fallen, wie ein Baum, den man gerade fällt, bis eine sanfte Hand ihn auffängt. Ihn hält.

Und fast konnte er es spüren, das Kitzeln seiner Nackenhaare, von fremdem Atem bewegt, und die Wärme der Hand, die ihre konzentrischen Kreise durch seinen ganzen Körper schickte, sich in seinem Schoß zu sammeln begann.

Boerne schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Atmete sich die Illusion von der Haut. Denn da war keine Hand, kein Atem. Kein Thiel. Und das einzige, was sich in seinem Körper breit machte, war das schmerzende Gefühl der Erkenntnis darüber, dass Thiels Abwesenheit genau genommen überhaupt erst der Grund war, weshalb er jetzt hier sitzen und sich in solchen aberwitzigen Hirngespinsten verlieren konnte.

Er schnaubte trocken, ließ erst seinen Kopf in den Nacken und dann sich selbst auf die Matratze fallen, vollkommen ungehalten.

Man konnte fühlen, an welchen Stellen das Polster besonders durchgelegen war und irgendetwas drückte unangenehm gegen Boernes Schulter, aber er wollte sich nicht bewegen, wollte genau so liegen bleiben, wie er auch gefallen war.

Stattdessen blickte er nach oben und während seine Augen die Decke über und seine Finger jene unter ihm abtasteten, dachte er zum ersten Mal seit seines kleinen Disputs mit dem Staubsauger darüber nach, wie einfach das eigentlich gewesen war. Den Staubsauger als störendes Hindernis beim Gang in die Wohnung zu akzeptieren, überhaupt den Weg durch diese, statt seine eigene Tür zu finden. Wie selbstverständlich seine Beine ihn getragen, ihn die Richtung haben ändern lassen. Er hatte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken müssen.

Wann war denn das geschehen? Wann war denn der Weg zu Thiel so viel einfacher als der zu sich selbst geworden? Wann hatte er angefangen, das Chaos zu akzeptieren, das Thiel in sein Leben brachte, sich durch Trampelpfade und Suchbilder zu kämpfen, statt aufzuräumen, auszumisten?

Mit der flachen Hand fuhr er sich unter der Brille über die Augen.

Wann hatte er denn bloß angefangen, bei Thiel anzukommen?

Laut atmete er aus und griff jetzt doch nach dem störenden Etwas unter seiner Schulter. Eigentlich war er davon ausgegangen, dass es sich dabei um einen Teil der Decke handeln würde, doch als er das Material zu spüren bekam, musste er feststellen, dass es dünner und weicher war. Nicht wie Bettwäsche, eher wie …

Boerne hob seinen Oberkörper gerade genug an, dass er das T-Shirt darunter hervorziehen konnte. Es war Thiels Lieblingsshirt, schwarz und von St. Pauli, mit diesem unsäglichen Totenkopfemblem darauf. Ein wirklich scheußliches Motiv, dachte er, und eigentlich hätte er allein deshalb die Nase rümpfen müssen – aber statt seiner Nase zogen sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben, als seine Fingerspitzen vorsichtig über den Stoff fuhren. Schlagartig wurde das T-Shirt in seinem Kopf mit Leben gefüllt, so schnell und so leicht, als würde der Wind es breit aufpusten, und er sah Thiel, der ihn völlig von dem Telefongespräch mit seiner Mutter ablenkte, indem er sich das Shirt über den Kopf zog, die Haare danach so wild und durcheinander, wie er sie gerne gemacht hätte, er sah ihn in Boxershorts durch die Wohnung stolpern, wahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach irgendeinem Kleidungsstück, und jetzt hörte er ihn auch, _Wo ist denn diese kack Hose schon wieder_ hörte er und sich selbst _Die liegt hier auf dem Bett_ sagen und er sah seine Mutter am anderen Ende der Leitung nicht, aber er wusste, was sie dachte und er wünschte, es wäre wahr.

Und vielleicht, weil die Gefühle plötzlich so nah waren oder Thiel so weit weg, oder vielleicht auch, weil das Ziehen in seiner Brust immer stärker wurde, ihm den Atem zu nehmen drohte, holte er tief Luft. Mit dem Shirt an seiner Nase und den Gedanken bei Thiel atmete er ein und wieder aus, saugte das Leben in sich auf und ließ den Bildern freien Lauf und wo er eben noch versucht hatte, sich alles vom Leib zu atmen, das sowieso nur in seiner Vorstellung existierte, ließ der Sauerstoff seine Fantasie jetzt erst richtig aufflammen.

Zuerst war da Thiel, der lachend auf dem Sofa neben ihm saß, viel näher, als es sonst der Fall gewesen wäre, aber immer noch nicht nah genug. Sie hatten ein Glas Wein getrunken oder eine Flasche Bier, eigentlich war es auch egal, denn er konnte die Lachfalten und einzelnen Wimpern erkennen, die blaue Augen einrahmten wie Blütenblätter den Kelch und die hier und da von frechen Haarsträhnen verdeckt wurden. Und Boerne sah sich selbst dabei zu, wie er sie wieder hinter die Ohren strich, ein bisschen wie in einem luziden Traum, in dem man jeden seiner Schritte beeinflussen konnte, ohne dabei aufzuwachen.

Dann war alles schwarz, weil er seinen Kopf in Thiel vergraben hatte, in seinem Hals, der besser roch als es jedes T-Shirt je würde, er wollte den puren und ungetrübten Duft genießen, weil er es konnte, in diesem Traum, und dann legten sich Hände auf Wangen und Augen aufeinander und im nächsten Moment küssten sie sich. Es war ein tiefer, ein fordernder Kuss, so als wären sie sich schon hunderte Male auf diese Art und Weise begegnet. Und vielleicht waren sie das auch, in diesem Traum.

Und dann zog er Thiel noch näher an sich heran, presste erst ihre Lippen und dann ihre Zungen gegeneinander, während er sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß schob, seine Zunge immer wieder in die feuchte Hitze vorstieß, die ihn genauso ungeduldig lockte wie er selbst war, die Hände an seiner Hüfte wanderten weiter runter, drückten ihn bestimmt nach vorne, Traum und Realität waren jetzt kaum noch zu trennen, sein Becken auf Thiels Bett folgte den Bewegungen, ohne dass er etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, ein Stöhnen kitzelte seine Kehle und plötzlich –

Er schlug die Augen auf.

Suchte Halt, konnte an der glatten Decke keinen finden.

In seiner Brust hämmerte sein Herz.

Er versuchte, seinen Puls zu zählen, doch er kam nicht hinterher.

Verdammt.

Was um Himmels willen passierte hier gerade, was war er im Begriff zu tun?

Boerne kniff die Augen zusammen, um sich zu sammeln, das jedoch schien genau das Gegenteil zu bewirken, denn jede einzelne erlebte Sekunde jagte noch einmal im Schnelldurchlauf durch sein Gedächtnis. Rasch blinzelte er sie weg.

Natürlich war es nicht das erste Mal, dass ihn solche Gedanken heimsuchten, über ihn herfielen, wie der Virus über die Wirtszelle. Natürlich passierte das hin und wieder. Selten zwar, aber …

Er musste an all die Wäsche denken, die seinem … Kontrollverlust in den vergangen Wochen zum Opfer gefallen war, und seufzte. Nun gut, vielleicht nicht ganz so selten, wie er sich einzureden versuchte.

Trotzdem. Das ging nicht. Das ging einfach nicht. Es hatte ihn schon damals Überwindung gekostet, überhaupt in Verbindung mit Thiel … da konnte er nicht … nicht hier. Nicht in Thiels Wohnung. Und in seinem Bett gleich dreimal nicht.

Doch jedes Mal, wenn sich seine Lider bloß zu senken drohten, kamen die ganzen Eindrücke zurück, die Geschmäcke und Gerüche, die Spuren auf seiner Haut. Verflucht, selbst seine Lippen brannten, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach dem Stoff, der sie entzündet hatte.

Apropos Stoff – jetzt erst merkte er, wie krampfhaft sich seine Finger in die Bettwäsche und Thiels T-Shirt gekrallt hatten. Es schmerzte ein wenig in den Gelenken, als er sie wieder entspannte und, ohne den Blick von dem schwarzen Shirt zu lösen, langsam nach unten führte. Was ursprünglich zur Beruhigung gedacht gewesen war, sorgte dafür, dass sowohl Puls als auch Hüfte sofort wieder nach oben schossen und dem imaginären Damm in seinem Gehirn einen Stich versetzten. Ein Leck, aus dem nun das Wasser troff. Sicherheitshalber ließ er seine Hand an Ort und Stelle ruhen, um nicht noch mehr Schaden anzurichten, und biss die Zähne zusammen.

Das sollte ihm nicht gefallen.

Das fremde T-Shirt in seiner Hand, getränkt mit Thiels Duft, der ihn umgab. Das unordentliche Bett, in dem er lag, die Matratze, die viel zu sehr auf dem Lattenrost lastete. Die abgestandene Luft des Raumes, die Vorstellung von Thiel, der mehr als ein Kollege war, die Tatsache, dass er auf dem besten Weg war, dessen Abwesenheit und das ihm gegenüber aufgebrachte Vertrauen derart auszunutzen.

Das alles sollte ihm nicht gefallen.

Aber Thiel sollte auch eigentlich überhaupt nicht in Münster sein, sollte eigentlich schon längst durch Dakar düsen, Boerne sollte Besitzer und nicht Gast dieser Wohnung und generell nicht an Thiel interessiert sein, nicht an seinem Bett, nicht an seinen Klamotten und erst recht nicht an seinem Körper.

Und der Welt waren solche Schuldigkeiten nun einmal gleichgültig.

Ganz und gar nicht gleichgültig waren seinem Körper dagegen die Finger, die sich jetzt langsam wieder in Bewegung setzten, flach über spürbare Härte rieben, sich um sie legten, nach oben strichen.

„Oh Gott.“ Boerne sagte diese Worte, um sich in die Wirklichkeit zurückholen, doch er flüsterte sie, in der heimlichen Hoffnung, dabei zu scheitern.

Es war ohnehin schon zu spät, dachte er, aus dem Leck war ein Loch geworden, aus den Tropfen ein Wasserfall und dann saß er auch schon wieder auf Thiels Schoß und die Hand, die ihn rhythmisch massierte, war nicht mehr seine eigene.

_Thiels Ballen bewegte sich sicher entlang seiner Erregung, passte sich den Bewegungen seines Beckens an, führte ihn, drängte und zähmte ihn gleichermaßen, und als Boerne den Kopf in den Nacken warf, da nutzte Thiel die Gelegenheit, um sich von seinem Kiefer über seinen Hals zu küssen, ungeduldig mit den Zähnen jene Stelle zu streifen, an der die Haut unter seinem Hemd verschwand. Boerne neigte sich zur Seite, wollte dem anderen mehr von sich darbieten, genoss es, wenn feuchte Spuren davon erzählten, wie Thiel nach und nach sein Hemd aufknöpfte, jeden freien Zentimeter zu entdecken versuchte._

Boernes Bauch streckte sich den Händen entgegen, die ihm gehörten und doch nicht seine waren und das Klimpern der Gürtelschnalle mischte sich mit dem Surren des Reißverschlusses.

_Und es mischte sich mit dem begierigen Seufzen, das er bei der Berührung in Thiels Gesicht stöhnte, als er gegen ihn sackte, einfach nur, weil er diesen Moment so lange herbeigesehnt hatte, gegen Thiel, der ihn mit offenem Mund zu fixieren versuchte. Boerne konnte seine Lider kaum heben, so gut fühlte sich jede Bewegung an, aber er wollte küssen, küssen wollte er und dann schob er seine Nase entlang der fremden Wange und zwei gierige Zungen trafen aufeinander, die letzte Begegnung schon längst wieder vergessen und sie leckten sich tief in die heißen Mundhöhlen._

Der Stoff ging schon nicht mehr reibungslos über Boernes Erregung, die sich den Reizen entgegenstreckte, mit all ihrer Hitze noch mehr Spannung in sich zu sammeln vermochte. Seine Finger schlossen sich um ihn, als er im nächsten Augenblick nackt über Thiel lag, ebenfalls nackt, weil so etwas in Träumen funktionierte.

_Langsam ließ er sich nach unten sinken, bis sie sich berührten, versuchte sich völlig dem Gefühl der Nähe hinzugeben, diesem Anblick von Lust, der aus ihnen beiden ans Tageslicht drängen wollte, der verheißungsvoll zu tropfen begann, was ihm beinahe die Kraft aus den Ellenbogen nahm. Thiel stöhnte heiser auf, durchwühlte seine Haare und seine Seele, bäumte sich ihm geradezu flehend entgegen. Boerne schluckte hart. Nickte. Er musste … wollte …_

Sein Griff wurde fester, als er sich vorstellte, wie er in Thiel eindringen würde. Vorsichtig natürlich, kontrolliert, wenngleich er am liebsten sofort zustoßen würde. Wie er deshalb kurz innehalten müsste, gegen sein Begehren angehen, einfach, weil Thiel so heiß und eng wäre und er sich selbst schon pulsieren spüren könnte.

Boerne imitierte jedes einzelne Bild dieses Films mit seiner Hand, dämpfte seine Lautstärke mit dem dunklen T-Shirt, das ihn immer noch nicht losließ.

_Ein paar Sekunden verstrichen, in denen sie sich anatmeten, wo doch eigentlich kaum noch Atem war, bis Thiel seine Finger in Boernes Nacken legte und ihn zu einem Kuss herbei zog. Die andere Hand ließ er über Boernes Rücken gleiten und dann wagte er es wieder, sich zu bewegen. So beherrscht, wie es ihm möglich war, bewegte er sein Becken nach hinten und das fühlte sich so gut an, so verdammt gut, dass sein Körper vor Anspannung leicht zu beben begann. Aber Thiels Hände auf seinem Rücken stabilisierten ihn, er wusste nicht, ob sie sich in seinem Tempo bewegten oder er sich in ihrem, aber er fing langsam zu stoßen an, vor und zurück, in diese Enge, die ihn umschloss und manchmal glitt er dabei mit seinem Bauch über Thiels Erektion und allein von dem Gedanke daran, wie nah sie sich und dem Höhepunkt waren, musste Boerne aufkeuchen. Und dann tauchten wieder Thiels Hände auf, die sich verzweifelt an jeden Zentimeter seines Oberkörpers klammerten, während Boerne immer wieder in den anderen eindrang, und mit jeder Bewegung wurde Thiels Griff stärker und sein Atem lauter, bis er irgendwann stockte, nicht mehr Luft in seine Lungen lassen konnte, am Gipfel angekommen war. Und Boerne sah, wie Thiel seine Augen nicht schließen wollte und es trotzdem nicht anders konnte und er spürte, wie sich die heiße klebrige Masse auf seinen und über Thiels Körper ergoss, einmal, zweimal, vielleicht dreimal, er konnte nicht mitzählen, das Rauschen in seinem Kopf, gemischt mit Thiels zitterndem Ausatmen und der Muskeln um ihn herum, die sich bei Thiels Orgasmus zusammenzogen, raubten ihm den Verstand._

_Und als er seine Hüfte ein letztes Mal nach vorne bewegte und dabei mit seinem Bauch ein letztes Mal gegen die feuchte Spitze von Thiel stieß, stöhnte er ein letztes Mal auf und kam._

Und er kam und kam und kam zu Atem.

Und so lag er da.

Die Augen noch immer geschlossen wollte er nicht aufwachen, dieses Mal nicht. Wollte es nicht sehen, das erniedrigende Bild von der geöffneten Hose, dem halbherzig ausgezogenen Hemd. Dem zerknitterten Shirt in seiner Hand, das im entscheidenden Moment aufgefangen hatte, was nicht sein durfte, was verschwunden sein würde, nach der nächsten Wäsche. Als hätte es nie existiert.

Waschen, ja. Er würde es waschen müssen, heiß am besten. Nur zur Sicherheit. Thiel durfte auf keinen Fall erfahren, dass …

Seine Augen öffneten sich, aus dem Traum gerissen von dem Ziehen in seiner Brust, das mittlerweile mehr Lastwagen als Zugpferd war, und anklagend von der leeren Tapete an der Wand in Beschlag genommen.

Draußen auf der Straße unterhielten sich zwei Frauen.

Irgendwo im Hausflur schlug eine Tür.

Die Zeiger von Thiels Uhr tickten.

Er war gefallen.

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Puh. Das war eine lange Schreibblockade, wie ich sie noch nie erlebt habe und die, wie ich befürchte, noch immer nicht ganz vorbei ist. Ich muss zugeben, dass das nicht leicht für mich war und nicht ist, aber vielleicht auch wichtig, zu erfahren. Ich habe mir in den letzten Monaten viele Fragen gestellt, über mich und das Leben, das ich führen möchte und auch, wenn ich nicht alle beantworten konnte und einige mit Sicherheit bloß vorübergehend, glaube ich, viel gelernt zu haben. Auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise habe ich das Gefühl, mich von mir entfernt zu haben und doch nie zuvor so sehr bei mir gewesen zu sein. Und weil ich jetzt vermutlich genauso verwirrend klinge, wie ich mich fühle, möchte ich nur noch kurz hinzufügen, dass ich das alles hier vermisst habe. Vor allem euch. Dass mir meine lange Abwesenheit leid tut und dass ich trotzdem nicht versprechen kann, mit dieser Geschichte ein langfristiges Comeback zu feiern. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt auch aufgeregt, nach so langer Zeit wieder etwas zu veröffentlichen, deshalb hoffe ich, nicht völlig aus der Übung gekommen zu sein und dass ihr euch ein bisschen über das Wiedersehen (bzw. Wiederlesen) freut. Und euch die Geschichte gefällt.
> 
> Ich möchte sie übrigens gerne dir widmen, liebe cricri. Als nachträgliches Geburtstagsgeschenk. Mit dir hat es ein erstes Mal angefangen und mit dir fängt es ein zweites Mal an. <3
> 
> Ein besonderer Dank gilt auch Tjej, die bei jedem Ende und jedem Anfang dabei ist und bei allem dazwischen sowieso und die mir mit ihrer Beta den Mut gegeben hat, wieder etwas zu posten. <3
> 
> So schnell werdet ihr mich dann nämlich doch nicht los. :)


End file.
